Halloween (completa)
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Hinny/Romione) Os quatro amigos decidem passear pelas ruas de Godric s Hollows, em plena noite do dia das bruxas, onde se divertem imenso, antes de regressarem à Toca.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Halloween | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Casais:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley | Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger | **Categoria** : U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** Two-shot | **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero:** Romance

 **Sinopse:** (Hinny/Romione) Os quatro amigos decidem passear pelas ruas de Godric´s Hollows, em plena noite do dia das bruxas, onde se divertem imenso, antes de regressarem à Toca.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **HALLOWEEN**

 **Capítulo 1**

A lua cheia iluminava o céu estrelado daquela noite de Halloween. Bairros Muggles, decorados com lanternas de abóboras iluminando as fachadas das casas, a vela dentro delas aromatizando o ar com um suave odor a abóbora.

Era uma tradição vinda do folclore irlandês, e que estava relacionado com a figura de "Jack da lanterna", que poucos conheciam o verdadeiro significado. Na história original a abóbora era um nabo. Jack era um beberrão que, enganando o diabo, conseguiu escapar do inferno. Ao morrer, Jack não foi aceite no céu, de modo que sua alma passou a vaguear pelas noites usando uma lanterna para iluminar o caminho. A lanterna era feita com um nabo, e não abóbora, pois quando os Irlandeses tinham chegado à América, tinham percebido _que_ as _abóboras_ eram mais abundantes por lá e passaram a _usá_ -las.

As folhas realizavam uma dança macabra em redor das decorações de Samhain. Harry tinha aprendido que o Halloween era um feriado muggle, os bruxos festejavam o _Samhain._

Olhando em redor, viu também abóboras redondas, de olhos e bocas aterradoras, morcegos negros como a noite, enormes aranhas, empoleiradas em teias de aranha, monstruosas caveiras, entre outras criaturas **,** estavam sendo percorridos por adolescentes e crianças de todas as idades, juntamente com seus pais, fantasiados de todas as formas, desde bruxinhas, princesas, fadas, esqueletos, fantasmas, duendes e, até, sereias.

Ginny observava, espantada, como a noite de 31 de outubro, era divertida para todo o mundo: as crianças batiam de porta em porta, gritando "doçura ou travessura" e levando doces para suas casas. No mundo mágico se comemorava a primeira derrota de Lord Voldemort e o final da segunda grande guerra bruxa. Mas não para Harry, para ele o Dia das Bruxas era um dia de tristeza, principalmente, depois de seus pais, Sirius e Remus terem falecido.

Percebia que seu namorado sentia saudades de todos os que faleceram ao longo de sua vida, ela também ainda não se recuperara da morte de Fred, provavelmente nunca o faria. Ninguém ainda o conseguira, principalmente George.

Estarem naquele local, tinha sido ideia de Hermione, que queria mostrar a Ron um pouco da cultura não mágica. Harry aceitara a ideia e também a trouxera, seria bom para eles descobrirem um pouco mais sobre os não mágicos. Tinham aparatado em Godric´s Hollows, uma vila localizada no Sudoeste da Inglaterra. Era uma pequena comunidade, com apenas uma igreja, um posto policial, um bar, algumas lojas e casas, e ficaram observando as crianças não mágicas caminhando nos passeios, prontos para baterem nas portas das próximas casas.

Para se misturarem com os Muggles, decidiram vestir suas vestes bruxas: Ginny escolhera seu melhor chapéu, negro e pontiagudo, e um longo vestido da mesma cor. Passara uma maquiagem suave no rosto e pintara seus lábios de vermelho vivo. Seu namorado, quando a tinha visto, ficara espantado com sua beleza. Ele decidira usar umas botas de pele de dragão e uma longa capa de viagem, que ela lhe tinha oferecido. Hermione, ao vê-lo, dissera que se parecia com um Hobbit e o convencera a usar um feitiço para por suas orelhas pontiagudas.

Sua cicatriz em forma de raio estava ligeiramente escondida pelos cabelos rebeldes e seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam por detrás dos óculos redondos. Um vento suave batia em seus cabelos ruivos, mechas passando à frente de seus olhos.

Harry, de vez em quando, respondia às suas perguntas. Descobrira que os Muggles tinham uma enorme caixa, onde era colocado o correio. Eles não usavam corujas, tal como eles. Também lhe falara do sistema de rega, que molhava as flores e a grama, para que não ficassem secos. Ginny tinha ficado chocada ao ver como a água saia a jatos de uma dessas maquinetas. Viraram a esquina e entraram em outro bairro, mais iluminado e decorado que o anterior. Viram uma mulher disfarçada de vampira, da porta de sua casa, distribuindo doces pelas crianças sorridentes, quando escutaram gritos altos, masculinos:

– Aqui vai! – Um coro de vozes infantis gritou e viram quatro adolescentes, fantasiados de piratas, do telhado de sua casa, atirando com doces. As crianças correram para o jardim e tentaram apanhar o que conseguissem. Rapidamente, os pais as imitaram, juntamente com os adolescentes, atirando o que podiam para dentro de suas bolsas. Harry pensou em seu afilhado, como teria sido bom trazê-lo. Mas ele era muito pequeno e não gostaria de estar no frio e a ouvir todo aquele barulho. Teddy se encontrava na casa de Andrômeda, provavelmente dormindo, como fazia a maior parte do dia.

O casal se olhou e Ginny perguntou, querendo se juntar a eles:

– A gente podia apanhar alguns doces, que você acha?

– Tá bom. – Respondeu seu namorado, e correram em direção à casa. Seria uma experiência nova para ambos, que provariam doces muggles pela primeira vez. Os Dursleys nunca tinham dado a Harry balinhas de chocolate, pirulitos, salgadinhos, nem outros doces. Só davam o mais simples sorvete, quando saíam todos juntos – o que era raro – para que as pessoas não comentassem. Ginny tirou o chapéu e atirou para dentro dele o que conseguia apanhar. Todos estavam tão entretidos que não se aperceberam que os adolescentes já tinham saído do telhado. No final, bolsas, chapéus e bolsos estavam recheados de doces.

Ginny, apertando o chapéu contra si, procurou seu namorado, vendo ele, com uma bolsa negra cheia de doces e com um largo sorriso no rosto. Pararam frente a frente e ele comentou:

– Nunca pensei que apanhar doces fosse tão divertido.

– Nem eu. – Respondeu a garota – Posso ver o que conseguiu?

Harry lhe mostrou a bolsa, que tinha tantos doces desconhecidos para Ginny, que nem sabia em qual pegar primeiro.

– É melhor você juntar seus doces aos meus. – Comentou Harry e ela seguiu seu conselho, esvaziando seu chapéu e o voltando a pousar por cima dos cabelos cor de fogo. Deram as mãos, voltando a andar pela vila. Seu olhar vagueou pelas casas de aspeto fantasmagórico, antes de pousar no cemitério. Suspirou, apertando a mão de sua namorada. Estava pronto para lhe pedir para fazerem uma visita aos túmulos de seus pais, quando foi obrigado a parar. Ginny o imitou, vendo uma menina ruiva, muito pequena e vestida de bruxinha, os encarando com curiosidade.

Ela também tinha uma bolsinha com doces, em forma de abóbora, e um longo chapéu de bruxa, semelhante ao dela. A menina, percebendo que tinha sido flagrada, enrubesceu de vergonha. Harry deu um cálido sorriso e falou, suavemente:

– Oi! Está tudo bem? – A menina se aproximou e Ginny viu que ela tinha uns belos cabelos ruivos e uns brilhantes olhos castanhos esverdeados. Olhou em volta, vendo um casal jovem um pouco afastado, a observando, e percebeu que eram os pais. Harry se ajoelhou, ficando da mesma altura dela e a menina falou, timidamente:

– Gosto muito de vossas fantasias. – Harry deu uma risada baixa e alegre, e respondeu:

– Sua fantasia também é muito bonita. – A menina sorriu e Ginny, ao ver a interação dos dois percebeu que seu namorado tinha muito jeito com crianças e suspirou, imaginando como ele poderia ser quando tivessem um filho juntos.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora** : Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Espero que gostem. Gostaria de saber vossos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Agradeço o comentário de Duda2207 e os favoritos deixados no capítulo anterior. Decidi fazer uma continuação, achei a história muito pequena, pois não tinha tempo na altura. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 2**

A vila estava repleta das mais inimagináveis criaturas. Ron nunca vira tanta gente disfarçada de monstros, vampiros e bruxos. Ficara chocado como os Muggles festejavam tão seriamente o Samhain, tudo em seu redor parecia mágico. Se perguntava como conseguiam fazê-lo sem magia. Observou como as crianças não mágicas corriam de um lado para o outro, batendo à porta e recebendo doces. Muitos deles já tinham seus sacos cheios, mas iam pedir mais. Ficara abismado quando quatro adolescentes, vestidos de piratas, tinham atirado doces do telhado da casa e como as crianças, jovens e adultos correra até eles. Hermione insistira que seria muito divertido e também avançaram para a casa, se metendo no meio do aglomerado de pessoas, buscando o maior número de doces. Tinha sido uma experiência fenomenal para ele, que nunca tinha saltado tanto em toda sua vida. Mas, por fim, tinha ficado com o saco recheado de doces.

Seu olhar se desviou para o saco em forma de caveira que tinha em uma das mãos, repletos dos mais variados doces caseiros como biscoitos em forma de gatos negros, fantasmas polvilhados de açúcar, balas de chocolate, rebuçados, pirulitos em forma de aranhas. Estremeceu ao pensar nessas criaturas. Maçãs caramelizadas, marshmallows espetos de rebuçados com morceguinhos e, até, percebeu que tinha algumas pequenas moedas com formatos esquisitos. Não conseguia imaginar como iria comê-los todos, era impossível não ficar com uma dor de barriga. A não ser que seu pai decidisse se apoderar dos doces e das moedas, para analisar. Papai era fanático pelos Muggles e tudo o que lhes pertencia.

As casas estavam disfarçadas para o ambiente festivo, todo a vila parecia uma viagem pelo dia das bruxas. Bebera coquetéis de tomate, cereja e morango oferecidos pelos donos das casas, que sorriam ao ver tanta animação.

Se virou para sua namorada, que sorria, entusiasmada, revelando dentes brancos e pontiagudos. As vestes negras ondulavam atrás de si, a deixando mais intimidante. Usava unhas grandes e da mesma cor que a fantasia. Seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho escuro, uma gota de sangue escorrendo ao longo de seu queixo. Não pode evitar se observar. Graças ao maravilhoso talento de Hermione e suas roupas velhas, tinha sido transformado em um temível lobisomem. Escutavam os gritos agudos das crianças, que batiam de porta em porta, gritando "doçura e travessura", esperando receber doces.

Hermione sorria cansada, mas satisfeita. Tinha relembrado sua infância ao apanhar todos aqueles doces. Seus vizinhos costumavam fazer o mesmo, as ruas ficando cheias de rebuçados e balas. Se recordava de, no seu primeiro ano, de ter ido pesquisar na biblioteca da escola o motivo de se comemorar o Halloween. A resposta a surpreendeu. O Halloween tinha surgido com os celtas, um povo politeísta, que acreditava em diversos deuses relacionados com os animais e as forças da natureza. Os celtas celebravam o festival de _Samhain_ , no qual tinha a duração de 3 dias, com início no dia 31 de outubro. Acreditava-se que nesse dia os mortos se levantavam e se apoderavam dos corpos dos vivos.

Por esse motivo, eram usadas fantasias e a festa era repleta de artefatos sombrios com o intuito principal de se defenderem desses maus espíritos. O pedido de doces realizado pelas crianças estava relacionado com a antiga tradição celta. Como forma de apaziguar os espíritos mau as pessoas lhes ofereciam comida.

Como Hogwarts não tinha conseguido ser inaugurada até 1º setembro, mesmo com todos os esforços, se temia que o castelo desmoronasse, tentariam abri-lo no início do próximo ano, para que os estudantes não perdessem um ano de suas vidas. O que significava que suas férias de verão seriam mais curtas ou, até, inexistentes. Sentia falta das aulas e dos professores, de estudar na biblioteca ou, perto da lareira, aquecida pelo fogo crepitante. Seu olhar se fixou no sombrio cemitério de Godric´s Hollows, pensando em seu amigo. Talvez Harry já tivesse ido visitar o túmulo de seus pais.

Ele lhe tinha revelado que era a primeira vez que iria aproveitar um Halloween. Quando viver com seus tios, tinha sido proibido de fazê-lo e, ao descobrir que seus pais tinham sido assassinados por Voldemort nesse dia, não se sentira cômodo em fazê-lo com receio de desrespeitar a memória de seus pais.

Ela compreendia, também não festejaria nada no aniversário da morte de seus pais. Viraram a esquina, vendo à frente deles Harry e Ginny. Gritaram seus nomes, espantados por terem-nos encontrado no meio de toda aquela multidão. Se cumprimentaram, Ginny falando rapidamente de como a vila estava linda. Caminharam, não reparando em um grupo de crianças que corria em direção deles. Uma delas empurrou Ron, que deixou escapar um urro de dor e a varinha escapando de dentro do bolso, caindo como um baque surdo no chão e deixando escapar faíscas douradas.

Congelaram em seus lugares, vendo um pequeno duende se abaixando para pegá-la. Timidamente, o menino foi até eles, a varinha agarrada fortemente na mão. Os olhinhos azuis os observavam com receio, temendo ser repreendido. Hermione sorriu carinhosamente, para que ele se acalmasse.

– Me desculpe, senhor. – Pediu ele, lhe estendendo a varinha. Ron pegou nela, respondendo:

– Não se preocupe, acontece. - Estava pronto para guardá-la, mas parou, ao ver seu olhar fixo.

– Você se machucou, querido? – Perguntou Ginny, preocupada com a falta de reação da criança.

– N-não. – Respondeu ele, envergonhado.

– Pode falar. – Incentivou Hermione, que já tinha uma ideia do que ele queria, e sua mente criando planos para distraí-lo.

– A varinha parece verdadeira, – Começou, abismado – Até deitou faíscas! Você poderia fazer uma mágica para mim, por favor?

Ron esboçou um sorriso forçado, sem saber como agir. Não podia fazer magia em frente dos Muggles. Vendo seu olhar apavorado, Harry e Hermione se puseram a seu lado e ela falou, já sabendo o que fazer:

– Claro que sim. – Ignorando o olhar chocado dos Weasleys, continuou – Mas você promete que tem de fechar os olhos, tá bom?

– Sim! – Exclamou ele, animado, lhe obedecendo. Hermione pediu com gestos que ele escondesse a varinha e Harry pediu o chapéu a Ginny, que lhe entregou. Nenhum deles sabia o que seus namorados estavam aprontando.

– Pode abrir. – Incentivou Harry. O pequeno duende abriu os olhos, vendo Hermione com sua varinha na mão e um chapéu na outra. Bateu palmas, excitado. Viu como a menina-vampira acenava com a varinha, que deixou escapar uma faísca vermelha. Ela se ajoelhou à sua frente e pediu.

– Olhe para dentro. – Curioso, esticou o pescoço e soltou um grito animado ao ver dentro do chapéu um pequeno e fofo coelho branco.

– Uau! – Exclamou, tocando nas bordas do tecido – Que fofinho! Posso ficar com ele?

– Claro que sim. – Disse Hermione, vendo como ele estendia suas mãozinhas e retirava o coelhinho com cuidado, para não machucá-lo.

– Não o aperte. – Pediu ela, temendo que o menino machucasse o animal. O pequeno encostou-o delicadamente em seu peito, acariciando seu pelo suave. – Pode machucá-lo.

– Obrigado! – Gritou, seus olhos azuis brilhando de emoção.

– De nada. – Respondeu Hermione, se endireitando, comovida com a alegria da criança.

– Aiden! – Escutaram uma voz grave chamando e viram um homem disfarçado de caçador de vampiros. Usava um longo casaco até aos pés e botas altas e, atrás das costas trazia uma espada. Em uma das mãos trazia um saco em forma de abóbora, tão cheio de doces, que estava quase arrebentando. O homem estava parado a poucos metros deles, observando atentamente.

– Já vou, papai! – Gritou ele, se afastando enquanto acenava para eles. Viram como o menino corria até seu pai, com o coelho em suas mãos, lhe mostrando. O caçador observou atentamente o bichinho, vendo que era real, ao mesmo tempo que escutava seu filho contando o que tinha acontecido. Se virou para o grupo de jovens e acenou com a mão, agradecendo.

Harry deixou escapar um sorriso triste, pensando em seu pai, e se ele andaria com ele disfarçado no Halloween, pedindo doces e realizando travessuras.

– Não fique triste. – Murmurou Ginny, em seu ouvido – Não gosto de ver você assim.

– Estava pensando em meu pai. – Falou, no mesmo tom. – Se ele teria vindo comigo, tal como esse pai…

– Tenho certeza que sim. – Falou ela, convencida. Olharam em direção do cemitério, onde Harry tinha acabado de deixar um ramo de lírios brancos. Hermione lhe tinha ensinado o feitiço e ele, todas as semanas, passava pelas sepulturas para lhes fazer uma visita e lhes contar como tinha sido a semana. Tinha sido um hábito que tinha adquirido depois da derrota de Voldemort. Sentia que seus pais se encontravam a seu lado sempre que os visitava.

Se viraram para Hermione, que explicava a seu namorado o motivo por ter feito aparecer o coelho. Voltaram a andar, em direção à saída da vila, ao mesmo tempo que escutavam doze badaladas, vindas da igreja. Já era tarde e, no dia seguinte, Ron e Harry precisavam de ir para o curso de Aurors, deixando para trás uma vila repleta de gritos animados, que não iriam terminar tão cedo.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Desejo a todos vocês um Feliz Halloween, que tenham muitos doces e que façam muitas travessuras. ;)

Estou curiosa para saber o que acharam. Comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
